


Crazy Christmas

by abp



Series: Billy and Teddy's Excellent Holiday Adventures [3]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's possible Teddy's gone a little crazy about their baby's first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the unimaginative title and poor description; it's really just a bunch of Billy/Teddy fluff based on the fact that my new little nephew is adorable and spoiled already. And my brother and sister-in-law are sleep-deprived.

“You are crazy.”

Teddy looked up, puzzled. “What?”

“You,” Billy repeated, slowly. “Are. Crazy. As in totally off your rocker.” He leaned over, arms resting on the back of the loveseat, as he observed with amusement. “You’ve completely and utterly lost it.”

Now Teddy frowned, still looking confused. “ _Why_?”

“Because, not only did you buy way too many presents, but you just spent an hour of your time wrapping them all. You do know that she’s not going to remember them. Or be able to open them. Or even acknowledge that they exist,” he pointed out.

“And that makes me crazy?”

Billy shook his head. “ _That_ makes you charmingly and enthusiastically exuberant. The snowman sweater you’re wearing is what pushes you over into crazy.”

“It’s festive,” Teddy defended, feigning offence. The dimpled smile on his face soon betrayed him. “And I just want our daughter to have a special first Christmas.”

“And you like buying things,” Billy amended with a grin, moving around the couch to join Teddy on the floor. It took some care to get around the pile of presents and wrapping paper—plus avoiding the scissors carelessly lying in the open—but he managed to squeeze in the small remaining circle of floor beside the blond. “Admit it, Tee, you went a little overboard.”

Teddy huffed for a moment but soon gave up the act. “Alright, I may have gone a bit too far,” he admitted. “But—well, Christmas doesn’t mean much to you, but I grew up loving it. I want Ellie to have that.”

Billy smiled softly, a hand on Teddy’s thigh. “She will, Tee. You’ve done a great first Christmas for her,” he insisted. “Besides, her first Hanukkah was a disaster, so anything will look great by comparison.”

That earned a laugh from Teddy. “Yeah, I guess anything will look better than a week spent crying nonstop.”

“Her getting sick certainly ruined _my_ Hanukkah. And sleep patterns,” Billy grumbled good naturedly. “And I swear, she timed that little cold just perfectly to coincide with the last five days. I blame you and your Christian ways rubbing off on her.”

Teddy snorted. “Clearly.”

“Anyways,” Billy segued poorly. “What I really came over here for—before you distracted me with your crazy—was to point out that our four-month-old baby is currently sleeping. As in _not crying_ and _not in our bed_. As in, do you know how long it’s been since we’ve slept in the same bed alone for more than a few hours?”

“You came to get me to sleep?” he grinned, looking close to laughter. “And people say your sex life dies when you have kids.”

Billy chuckled. “If I wasn’t so exhausted, Theodore. But I am and I’ve actually _missed_ your 1000 degree clinging octopus cuddling. So come to bed tonight and I will owe you.”

“Okay, okay,” Teddy smiled, pressing a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “Bed. _If_ you promise to behave for Christmas tomorrow.”

“Why wouldn’t—“

“That means not making fun of my sweater.”

Billy paused, then sighed. “Deal. But if you put on reindeer antlers—“

“That’s fair game,” Teddy agreed. "Oh and you also have to take as many pictures as _I_ want. Without complaining."

He groaned. " _Fine_."

“Alright, then. We better get to bed or Santa won’t come,” Teddy teased.

“Yeah, I’m terribly worried about that,” Billy added sarcastically, a smile on his lips as he got to his feet and promptly helped Teddy up. They headed quietly towards their bedroom, hand-in-hand, with dreams of a full night sleep together. That _would_ be a Christmas miracle.


End file.
